Et ce sera pour?
by Aletheie
Summary: C'est comme n'importe quel Coffee shop AU, sauf avec des Power Rangers.


Y'a des jours de merde. C'est comme ça.

J'ai cru qu'aujourd'hui en serait un : j'avais cassé ma tasse préférée ce matin, étais arrivé en retard à mon amphi d'Histoire médiévale et avais poireauté quarante minutes devant l'administration de la fac pour rien. Maintenant, je fixais l'horloge du Starbucks où je travaillais, attendant impatiemment la fermeture, dans vingt minutes. Soyons clairs, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai été embauché : j'ai le tact et le sens du relationnel d'un porc-épic. Hazel dit que c'est ma prononciation des boissons : j'ai l'air d'un vrai italien. J'ai jamais foutu un seul pied en Italie, mais si ça pouvait me permettre d'arrondir les fins de mois, alors je leur réciterais la gamme Barilla s'ils voulaient. Le loyer ne se paye pas tout seul.

Dehors, la pluie tombait à seaux. Je m'appuyais sur le comptoir, le menton dans les mains, regardant les gens qui courraient sous le déluge pour rejoindre un abri. Un gamin fit exprès de se mettre sous une gouttière qui essayait d'inonder le trottoir, au grand damn de son père. Il se prit une fessée, et ils disparurent de mon champ de vision. Les nuages épais cachaient la lune : il y aurait bien pu n'y avoir pas de ciel, ça aurait fait la même chose. Le néon au dessus de moi grésilla. Deux collègues sortirent en me souhaitant bonne soirée. Il n'y avait plus que le manager, dans son bureau, et moi. Personne ne va au Starbucks après 18h30.

Et pourtant, la sonnette de la porte tinta. Sûrement quelqu'un qui voulait s'abriter de l'averse et qui prendrait la pâtisserie la moins chère, puis squatterait la table du fond jusqu'à ce que ça se calme. Je fut surpris de voir qu'ils étaient cinq : tous visiblement des étudiants, plutôt jeunes, mais peut-être légèrement plus âgés que moi. Ils restèrent une minute à se parler à voix basse sur le pas de la porte, avant de se rapprocher du comptoir, avec tous un immense sourire aux lèvres. Je me reculai d'un pas, un peu inquiété par leur excitation visiblement pas très saine. Aucun d'eux n'avaient l'air bourré, pourtant. Je me saisis d'un des gobelets en plastique posé à côté de la caisse enregistreuse, et du feutre dans mon tablier vert :

"Bonsoir. Qu'est ce que ce sera ?"

Il y eu un silence, ils se regardèrent. Le grand brun avec les yeux verts lâcha, apparemment dépassé :

"Ah merde, c'est vrai ! Faut commander un truc !"

Je levai un sourcil. Ceeeertes. Oui. Mais encore ? Je les regardais se concerter, ce qu'ils firent pendant bien deux minutes, se demandant apparemment ce qu'ils prendraient. Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce que c'était ce délire ? Pour finir, le grand brun se détacha de nouveau du groupe :

"Cinq cafés, s'il vous plaît."

J'eus un mouvement étonné. Hein ? Il a conscience que Starbucks est un... UN CAFE ? Starbucks ne vend presque QUE du café ? Je le fixais, les yeux ronds, et il du s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il regarda la carte suspendue au dessus de moi et ajouta, sur le conseil d'un autre :

"Un café chaud ?"

"Bien, ça ne nous laisse que la moitié de la carte.", j'ironisai.

Il me regarda, visiblement pas très au clair là dessus :

"Attends, mais genre "Pumpkin Spice Latte", c'est un café ?"

Je hochai la tête.

"On dirait un nom de Transformer." lâcha le blond à lunettes.

De droite à gauche, alignés derrière le comptoir, il y avait un grand blond aux cheveux courts, avec des lunettes posées sur le nez, un brun encore un peu plus grand, avec de beaux yeux verts, un asiatique vraiment VRAIMENT grand, l'air plus timide que les autres, un petit latino, avec des cheveux frisés et un grand blond avec un air de surfer. Qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient au Starbucks s'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de commander un café dès le début ? A cette heure ci ? Alors que le lutin avait une canette de RedBull à la main ? Le blond avec l'air de surfer leva finalement les yeux vers la carte :

"On prend genre. Le moins cher ?"

"Ouais."

"Ok."

Je fis le tour des visages, puis fini par noter :

"Bien, cinq Americano. Ce sera pour...? "

N'entendant pas de réponse, je levai la tête du premier gobelet sur lequel je m'apprêtais à écrire. Ils prirent tous une position ridicule avec une synchronisation parfaite. Ils devaient avoir répété.

"Le Power Ranger bleu !"

"Le Power Ranger vert !"

"Le Power Ranger jaune !"

"Le Power Ranger rose !"

Le blond à l'allure de surfer fit un moulinet de bras grotesque et s'accroupit :

"Le Power Ranger rouge !"

Je failli lâcher mon feutre. Qu'est ce que... ?

"Hein ?"

"Le café." repris le surfer, un fou rire dans la voix, "C'est pour le Power Ranger rouge !"

"Le Power Ranger rose !"

"Le Pow..." - "C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris !" je l'interrompis, les jugeant sérieusement du regard.

Le règlement de Starbucks voulait que je les serve sous les noms qu'ils me donnaient. Je pris donc cinq gobelets, inscris les différentes couleurs de Power Rangers, encaissais, et les invitais à s'asseoir. Le règlement exigeait également que j'appelle tour à tour les noms pour qu'ils viennent récupérer leurs boissons. Je n'aurait jamais cru provoquer une telle hilarité quand j'appelais : "Le Power Ranger jaune !".

Le latino se leva, sous les grands rires des autres, exécuta une roulade moche sur le carrelage, fit semblant de tirer sur un quelconque méchant et vint en courant récupérer son café. J'eus un petit sourire en lui remettant dans les mains. A défaut d'être très matures, ils étaient divertissants. Ils rivalisèrent de chorégraphies ridicules pour venir chercher leurs cafés. Le dernier fut le Power Ranger rouge, le grand blond aux yeux bleus, celui avec des boucles de cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, une fossette sur la joue droite et un accent du Sud-Ouest. Il me fit un beau sourire, prit son café dans ses larges mains aux ongles rongés, et retourna rejoindre ses potes hilares.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à partir. Ils me lancèrent un grand "AU REVOIR !", agitant frénétiquement leurs bras et tenant leurs cafés même pas entamés. Le Power Ranger rouge mit sa capuche, me lança de nouveau un sourire et sorti sous la pluie. Il sprinta jusqu'à l'auvent du monoprix en face, et donna son café au pauvre mec qui vit là, dans la rue. Il rejoignit les autres, et ils disparurent de mon champ de vision.

* * *

Ils revinrent. Évidemment.

Pas sur mon horaire de boulot, mais trois ou quatre jours après, mes collègue me racontèrent qu'un groupe de cinq étudiants avaient commandé des cafés pour Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Chewbacca, Darth Vador et la Princesse Leia. Pour fêter la sortie du nouveau Star Wars, sûrement. Ces types étaient un mystère pour moi ; quand est-ce que tu as l'idée d'aller au Starbucks pour donner des noms ridicules à la place de ton prénom ? Je... Est-ce que c'était une manière normale de s'amuser ?

La deuxième fois que je les vis, c'était un soir tout aussi pluvieux que le premier. Je n'eus pas de mal à les reconnaître. Cinq grands débiles qui courent sous la pluie et arrivent en tornade dans le Starbucks au trois-quarts vide, c'était pas difficile. Ils s'égouttèrent une minute sur le pas de la porte. De derrière le comptoir, je voyais le Power Ranger Rouge, et ses boucles blondes qui lui collaient sur les tempes. Les deux lycéennes assise à une des tables à côté des fenêtres leurs jetèrent un regard surpris.

J'attrapai un gobelet en soupirant, plus content de les voir que je ne voulais le montrer :

\- Bonjour !, me lança le brun aux yeux verts, Tu vas bien ?

Je lui jetai un regard étonné :

\- Oui, et vous ?

\- Bien.

\- Ah bah moi tranquille, hein.

\- Ah oui oui.

Je soupirai, et ils réussirent à m'arracher un sourire :

\- Ravi de l'entendre. Qu'est ce que ça sera ?

\- Cinq Americano.

Je relevai le regard : ils me regardaient tous avec un fou rire contenu, les yeux brillants. J'en voyais un qui se mordait la langue pour ne pas rire. Ils attendaient _la_ question.

\- Ce sera pour...?

Je pris une respiration, me préparai à écrire :

\- Twinky-Winkie ~

\- Gipsy ~

\- La-la ~

\- Pô ! ~

Les Teletubbies. Bien évidemment.

Je notai les noms sur les gobelets en plastique, et me rendit compte qu'il en manquait un. C'était le Power Ranger Rouge :

\- Et toi ?

\- Mh, l'aspirateur chelou.

\- Oui, sans problème.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, et les filles près de la fenêtre aussi.

Ils payèrent et partirent s'asseoir sur les banquettes. Cinq minutes après, je les appelais tour à tour, ce qui faisait hurler de rire tout le Starbucks :

\- Et... l'aspirateur chelou !

Le grand blond/Power Ranger Rouge/aspirateur chelou trottina jusqu'au comptoir en imitant (mal) le bruit d'un aspirateur. La-la recracha son café par le nez.

Je roulai des yeux. Okay, ils étaient divertissants. Ils burent leurs café en faisant résonner leurs grands rires dans tout le Starbucks. Je m'accoudai au comptoir, désœuvré. Le job était bien moins chiant quand ils étaient là. La-la vint chercher des serviettes en papier au comptoir pour nettoyer le café qu'il avait étalé sur la table.

* * *

Une semaine après, ils étaient les héros de Dragon Ball Z. Puis Dora l'Exploratrice, la carte, le sac à dos, Babouche et le renard voleur dont ils avaient oublié le prénom. Puis les personnages des Nouveaux Héros. En fait, je les attendais avec impatience. Dans mon quotidien fait d'amphi d'Histoire Médiévale, de bibliothèque universitaire et de révisions, ils étaient un courant d'air rafraîchissant. J'étais toujours pressé de voir quelle connerie ils allaient inventer. Et j'étais pressé de voir les bouclettes blondes du Power Ranger Rouge, aussi.

Ce vendredi là, j'avais particulièrement besoin de distraction : malade quelques semaines avant les partiels, j'étais à moitié mort, et je me traînais misérablement d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, servant les clients mollement, en évitant d'énergiquement dans leurs boissons. Heureusement, c'était la fin de journée, le café était presque vide.

Un grand sourire déchira mon visage quand je les vis passer le pas de la porte. Je fis semblant de ne pas me précipiter au comptoir, et me mis à faire la gueule, par habitude.

"Bonjour, qu'est ce que ça sera ?

Cinq americano, comme d'habitude.

\- Cinq americano, s'il te plaît.

\- Pour ?

\- Le concept de conscience.

\- Le concept de liberté.

\- Le concept d'œuvre d'art.

\- Le concept de devoir.

\- Le concept d'autrui.

Super. Ils avaient eu des cours de philo récemment ? Ils avaient pas l'air d'être encore au lycée pourtant. Le concept d'autrui, aka le Power Ranger rouge, plissa les yeux en me voyant ne pas répondre. Lui, lycéen ? Nan, il est bien plus âgé. Je me repris, me dépêchai d'inscrire les noms sur les gobelets.

\- T'es pâle.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. C'était le concept d'autrui qui venait de me dire ça.

\- Ouais. T'es vachement observateur.

C'pas comme si ça faisait vingt-deux ans que j'étais blanc comme un cul.

\- Nan mais j'veux dire... Plus que d'habitude.

J'attaquai son café. Il savait juger de si j'étais plus ou moins pâle que les autres fois ? En quoi ça l'intéressait ?

\- Ah ?

\- Oui. C'est flagrant. Est ce que t'as bien déjeuné ce matin ?

Je faillis en lâcher le gobelet que je tenais. _Quoi ?_

\- Hein ? Euh. Non, j'étais en retard pour la fac, ce matin.

Il prit une étonnante couleur violette, et le brun aux yeux verts expliqua calmement :

\- S'il était pas derrière le comptoir, il t'étriperait.

Je leurs lançai un regard d'incompréhension en attaquant le troisième café. Le concept d'autrui leva les bras au ciel :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'est raisonnable sur cette planète ?

\- T'es... très attaché au petit-déjeuné ?

\- Oui.

Il avait dit ça avec tant d'aplomb que je n'osais pas protester. Ok. Le petit-déjeuné, ça compte beaucoup pour lui, ok.

Il reprit :

\- D'ailleurs fais toi un café et viens t'asseoir avec nous.

\- Mais je...

\- Viens, j'te dis.

Ses potes rigolèrent, mais ce n'était pas méchant. Je jetais un regard sur le bureau du manager. Il n'y avait quasiment personne... Puis il est gentil, il comprendrait...

\- Ok, mais juste cinq minutes., je répondis, plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose.

Je pris quand même une chaise à leur table, et emportai un café avec moi. Le Power Ranger rouge s'assit à côté de moi, et continua :

\- T'es fatigué, en ce moment ?

\- Euh, oui, mais, euh... Je suis un peu malade...

Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce type ? D'où il se permettait de me demander si j'allais bien ?

\- HAHA. Je le savais. Carence en fer. A tous les coups !

Je le regardais avec des grands yeux. Quoi ? Hein ? Le latino bu une gorgée de son café et m'expliqua :

\- Il est étudiant en médecine. Il aime bien examiner les gens et leurs trouver des trucs. T'en fais pas.

Je le regardai : il avait plus l'air d'un surfer professionnel que d'un médecin. Enfin, ceci dit... non, c'est vrai. Son sourire était rassurant, ses bras puissants et son torse large. J'avais envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il s'occupe de moi.

ET. Merde. Putain, j'ai un crush. C'est pas le moment, pourtant. J'eus envie de me frapper la tête contre la table.

Le blond à lunettes interrompit mes pensées :

\- Ouais, enfin, ses diagnostics... La dernière fois, il m'a diagnostiqué un kyste des ovaires.

\- Mais t'es pas un... mec ?

\- Ah, si, si, c'est bien ça le soucis.

Le Power Ranger rouge roula des yeux :

\- Je suis encore _étudiant_.

Ce qui explique sûrement de diagnostiquer des problèmes aux ovaires à un mec.

Il appuya son menton dans sa main, en souriant :

\- D'ailleurs ! T'étudies à côté de ce boulot, toi ?

Je hochai la tête :

\- Ouais. J'suis en fac d'Histoire.

\- Ah ! Bien !

\- Ouais. Les gens morts qui font de la merde, c'est trop cool.

Il éclata de rire, et je détournais les yeux. Il retroussa les manches de son sweat et se mit à me poser des questions sur mes études, auxquelles je répondais plus ou moins. Argh, c'est dur d'entretenir la conversation avec un canon ! Heureusement, le brun aux yeux verts me mit un coup de coude et m'intégra dans la discussion de groupe :

\- Eh, d'ailleurs ! Ça fait longtemps que tu bosses là ?

\- Depuis la rentrée.

\- C'est pas trop chiant ?

\- Ben... Non, ça va.

Je regardai l'horloge. Plus de cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées. Mais j'avais envie de rester un peu, quand même. Je repris :

\- A part des fois, y'a des cons qui me donnent des faux prénoms tout pourris.

\- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Je ris, essayant d'avoir l'air cool et relax alors que j'avais les yeux fixés sur les lèvres du Power Ranger rouge.

Il prit une gorgée de son café :

\- T'inquiète, on a encore pas mal d'idée.

\- Meeeerveilleux.

Ils pouffèrent. Quand je fus obligé de les foutre à la porte pour ranger et nettoyer le café, nous avions discuté presque une demie-heure. C'est seulement après avoir pris congé du manager que je me rendis compte d'un truc : je ne leurs avais pas demandé leurs prénoms.

* * *

Dix jours après, j'allais un peu mieux. J'avais fini d'avoir le nez qui coule en vingt heures par jour et les cernes sous mes yeux avaient retrouvés une taille à peu près normale. J'avais raté les cinq numéros le jeudi soir dernier, alors je les attendais de pied ferme, maintenant habitué à leurs conneries.

A 18h30, ils n'étaient toujours pas là. Je m'étais résolu à me morfondre sur mon sort jusqu'à la fermeture, quand ils passèrent le pas de la porte, à la queue-leu-leu. Je relevai la tête vers le grand blond à lunettes quand ils se plantèrent devant le comptoir.

Je me forçai à faire la gueule, pour ne pas déroger à nos traditions, et demandai :

" Bonsoir. Qu'est ce que ce sera ?

\- Cinq americano.

Comme d'habitude.

\- Ce sera pour...?

\- Harry Potter.

\- Hermione Granger.

\- Ron Weasley.

\- Luna Lovegood.

\- Neville Longdubas."

Je ne bronchai pas et inscrivis les noms sur les gobelets. Neville Longdubas me sourit :

"- Ah, tu vois, t'as meilleure mine ! T'as pris du fer ?

J'émis un grognement malpoli, essayant de camoufler mon envie de sourire (et le fait que oui, j'avais acheté des compléments alimentaires de fer et qu'effectivement, ça allait mieux). Il ne s'en formalisa pas, et ils partirent s'asseoir. Je les appelais cinq minutes plus tard et sur le même ton blasé que d'habitude. Rompant avec nos habitudes, Neville Longdubas s'accouda au comptoir et pris une gorgée de son café :

\- Au fait, je t'ai pas demandé ton nom.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu vif, comme le ciel de Juillet. J'eus soudain une étrange impression de chaleur, sortie de nulle part. Il attendait toujours sa réponse :

\- Nico. Et toi ?

\- Ça te va bien. C'est le diminutif de Nicolas ?

\- Nan, juste Nico. C'est italien.

\- Ta famille est italienne ?

\- D'origine. Mon arrière grand-père est né à Venise. Et toi ?

\- De quoi, moi ? Où mon arrière-grand-père est né ? Euh. Une commune des Landes de cinq-cents hab...

\- Non, mais... ! Ton prénom !

\- Ah... Neville.

\- Ah, tu t'appelles vraiment Neville ?

C'est chelou, comme prénom, nan ?

\- Oui. Je suis un fier Gryffondor.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule.

\- Pas du tout. Je suis Neville.

Je roulai des yeux :

\- Sérieux ! Comment tu t'appelles _en vrai_ ?!

\- Ok, ok, je suis démasqué. En vrai... Je suis le Power Ranger rouge.

Je le fixais, complètement blasé par son attitude, et décidai d'arrêter de me foutre la honte. Tant pis, ça ne me vexais absolument pas qu'il refuse de me donner son prénom. Pourquoi ça me vexerais, d'abord ? Je ne vois pas. Aucune frustration en moi. Je suis une boule d'énergie positive. Vexation zéro. Pfeu ! Renfrogné, j'attrapais un chiffon pour essuyer rageusement le comptoir, qui n'avait rien demandé. OK. Non mais, ok.

Il sourit, un peu moqueur, et j'eus envie de lui flanquer le chiffon au fond de la gorge.

\- Dis, tu fais quoi de ton temps libre ?

\- Quel temps libre ?

\- Quand t'es ni à la fac ni au boulot ?

\- J'en ai pas.

\- Aucun ?

\- Non. Et quand j'en ai, je le passe devant mon pc, à larver en regardant Games of Thrones. Tu crois quoi ? Que je tiens un élevage clandestin de fourmiliers ?

\- Au moins, ouais.

\- Et toi, tu fais quoi pendant ton temps libre ? A part faire chier les honnêtes employés de Starbucks ?

Il rit :

\- T'es toujours aussi accueillant ?

Je lui jetai un regard plus ou moins noir :

\- Je suis particulièrement aimable, avec toi.

Le pire, c'est que c'était la vérité.

\- Je te crois. Eh ben... Mh, vu que je ne peux pas surfer, ici, je fais du skate. Et du tir à l'arc. C'est mou mais c'est... c'est un sport. Et je regarde des séries en mangeant des haribos. J'adore les haribos putain. Et je regarde des séries de surf.

\- T'as bien une gueule de surfer, tiens.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Ben, les grands blonds aux yeux bleus, musclés et bronzés, ça évoque les surfers, nan ?

Il se pencha en avant sur le comptoir :

\- Doooonc, je suis un grand blond aux yeux bleus, musclé et bronzé ? C'est plutôt flatteur.

Je rougis d'un coup. MERDE. Mais comment j'avais pu sortir ça si naturellement ?! J'eus soudain envie de me rouler en boule sous le comptoir et de rester en position fœtale jusqu'à ce que ma honte m'engloutisse et que la poussière cache mon corps honteux.

\- C'était totalement pas... Je veux dire. Je. Je. Tu.

\- C'était totalement pas un compliment pour mes beaux yeux bleus ?

Mon seul réflexe fut de lui lancer un gobelet vide dans la tronche.

Ses potes, à la table, éclatèrent de rire. Je sentais mes joues qui brûlaient, sûrement toutes rouges. J'hésitai entre lui empoigner la tête et la frapper à répétitions contre le comptoir et glousser comme un niais.

Nico, où est ton calme ? Ta dignité ? Ton cerveau ?

Il lâcha un bruit d'otarie hilare et ramassa le gobelet :

\- Je te fais tant d'effet ?

\- A peu près autant que, heu..., Je cherchai une répartie spirituelle : Autant qu'une plaque d'immatriculation de camion-benne. QUOI. ME REGARDE PAS COMME CA. JE CHERCHAIS UN TRUC QUI ME FASSE VRAIMENT PAS D'EFFET OK.

Trop tard, il était étalé, les bras sur le comptoir, mort de rire. Je posai un regard désespéré sur lui. Il ne produisait que des petits bruits étouffés de rire, la tête dans les mains. Moi, j'étais debout à côté, mon chiffon toujours à la main. Je tournais la tête en entendant le grand blond à lunettes qui levait son café comme pour porter un toast :

\- I SHIP IT.

Les autres approuvèrent de la tête. Mon envie de me rouler en boule et disparaître ne fit qu'empirer. J'avais passé assez de temps devant les séries pour savoir ce que ça voulait dire.

J'étais mortifié.

* * *

Je rougissais tout seul, parfois, en repensant à la honte monumentale que je m'étais tapé. Urgh, ce type était con ! Charmant, drôle et attirant mais con ! Bien sûr qu'il ne m'intéressait pas du tout.

Je n'étais pas vraiment au boulot. Pas du tout, en fait. Trois jours après, je pris mon service à dix-huit heures, en sortant de la fac, et ne vis pas le temps passer, trop occupé que j'étais à rêvasser au Prince Charmant/ au Power Ranger rouge. Dix minutes avant la fermeture, alors que j'étais assis au comptoir, une voix me lança un "Bonsoir." étrangement calme. Je la reconnu en sursautant : il était là, seul. Il avait un sac à dos sur les épaules, un sweat Rip Curl bleu et usé jusqu'à la corde. Ses yeux étaient tout cernés, et un coup de stylo bleu lui barrait la joue. Il était à tomber. Je suis même pas ironique. J'avalais ma salive de travers. Il se gratta le coude, je répondis en me levant précipitamment :

" 'Soir ! Qu'est ce que ça sera ?

\- Un americano. Je...

Je le regardai. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait gardé son air doux, mais il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue. Est-ce qu'il était nerveux ? Je fronçai les sourcils :

\- Hé. Ça va ?

Il sourit :

\- Ouais, nan, je ... Ouais !, Il inspira : Je veux dire. Je suis venu m'excuser. Pour l'autre jour. Je veux dire. Je t'ai mis en porte à faux. Mal à l'aise. Je m'en suis rendu compte qu'après, mais sûrement que mes... avances ont dû vraiment beaucoup te gêner. C'était débile de ma part, en plus devant mes potes... Je veux dire ! C'est des mecs bien, ok ? Vraiment. Mais bien sûr que t'as pas trop envie qu'on te drague de cette manière devant des inconnus, et d'ailleurs t'es peut-être pas intéressé par les mecs et je respecte ça évidemment et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais sûrement eu l'air d'un gros lourd immature. Pas que je sois pas un gros lourd immature. Mais genre. J'aimerais ne pas l'être en draguant. Bref. Excuse moi.

Je clignai des yeux, le regardant rougir et se décomposer, mon marqueur à la main.

\- Tu. Tu me. Tu me dragues...?

Il enfouit ses mains dans la poche ventrale de son sweat et fit un sourire désolé :

\- Ouiiii ?

\- AH. Oui. Enfin. Je.

Je rougis. Il rougit. Tout le monde était rouge. Qu'est ce que. Qu'est ce que j'étais sensé dire, là ? Je tripotais le gobelet en plastique que j'avais sous la main.

\- Ça ne me... dérange pas. Je veux dire. Tes potes sont cools et toi aussi et les mecs ça m'intéresse.

Ma voix mourut alors que je me ratatinai sur moi-même. Il respira un grand coup, puis me servit un sourire à faire tomber les étoiles :

\- Pour Will, le café.

Will.

* * *

 **Ce ship aura mon âme. Et en plus il est canon.**


End file.
